lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help
Are you having problems with the Lord of the Rings mod, or using the wiki? Check this page and you might find answers to your problems. Mod help Installing the Mod For users new to the Lord of the Rings Mod or to Minecraft modding in general, this page provides a comprehensive guide regarding mod installation. Common crashes There are many reasons why the Lord of the Rings mod might crash. This page lists four of the most common crashes and ways to overcome them. Technical support * Compatibility with other mods - Learn about which mods you can use with this one *Configuration - Enable, disable, or change certain elements of the mod in the configuration file * Creating a LotR Modded Server - Helpful for those who wish to create their very own server * Managing a LotR Modded Server - Once you've created your own server, you'll still have to manage it * Configuring third-party software for the mod - If you run other mods or Bukkit plugins, you'll need to install and configure these * Optimizing performance - Get the most out of this mod * Regenerating chunks - A new update, a world reset, don't wanna lose builds ... who you're gonna call? Joetater! * Switching graphics cards - Many laptops have both integrated and dedicated graphics cards. Make sure you use the right one * Updating worlds - When the mod updates, you might need to update your world, too * Data values - Learn the default block/item ID's of every single block/item added by the mod Wiki Help (incl. Forums and Boards) * Wiki coding - Helpful for new wiki contributors especially, but even older contributors may find helpful hints here * Wiki image creation - Overview on how to get proper images for use on wiki pages. * Making templates - Do you wish to make a new template? Learn how to do it here * Forum Rules & Code of Conduct - Guidelines on how to behave in this community. * Frequently Asked Questions - A handy overview of what we already know. Make sure you read it! * Planned Features - A handy overview of what has formally been designated as 'planned features'. No use suggesting to add these! * What not to Suggest - A handy overview of things to be implemented in the mod. * How to find suggestions on specific subjects - A brief post in a thread about this subject, showing the options. * Ban Appeals - We hope you didn't violate the FAQ and the wiki's other rules, as indicated above, but if you did, there may still be hope. * Wiki Staff Etiquette - In case you wish or need to know. These are the rules that must be obeyed by any Admin and Moderator of this wiki. * Creating a signature - Make your signature the envy of the community! * How to undo bad edits - If you want to fight back against vandals, learn new tactics to combat them on this page. * How to write a blog - Want to write a blog, but do not know how to do it? This page provides various tips and guidelines. Opening Navboxes To open a navbox such as the one at the bottom of this page, simply click on its coloured banner. If you can't find what you're looking for here, head over to the wiki's and post your problem on the relevant board. Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Wiki and Community Functions Category:Rules Category:Staff Category:Forums